


What’s with the devil and what’s with the angel, they keep swapping shoulders

by Mikaeru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 13nne!Sherlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock è un ragazzino geniale ospitato in un orfanotrofio, John è il medico della struttura che si prende cura dei bimbi, ma in particolare di Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s with the devil and what’s with the angel, they keep swapping shoulders

A volte avrebbe preferito essere una persona ignobile, attingere dalle migliaia di scuse esistenti, giustificarsi con quelle usandole come scudo tra se stesso e la verità.  
Sa quello che fa, è più maturo degli altri, fa finta di scherzare, di essere ingenuo. È molto più grande dei ragazzini della sua età.   
Pensò questo, addormentandosi, le parole che ruotavano attorno a lui, bruciandolo, e si svegliò con un mal di testa lancinante; Sherlock, ovviamente, lo capì appena lo vide – lo attendeva al portone, per fargli le sue silenziose feste –, e gli consigliò di sdraiarsi per almeno una mezz’ora. Lui, poi, non aveva da fare (mentiva, ovviamente aveva lezione, ma ormai tutti avevano abbandonato le speranze), perché non si sdraiava con lui? Avere compagnia lo avrebbe aiutato a cacciare il mal di testa. Sarebbe stato zitto, lo giurava.  
John accarezzò l’idea, in corrispondenza di una fitta più acuta, tanto quanto quella di licenziarsi, ma declinò cortesemente. Sherlock gonfiò le guance, offeso (prendeva tutto sul personale), e marciò verso la biblioteca dove, John lo sapeva perfettamente, si sarebbe abbandonato alle pagine dei suoi libri preferiti – quelli di chimica e fisica che John aveva comprato ed infilato in biblioteca di nascosto, camuffandoli, senza dirlo a nessuno ma Sherlock, ovviamente, aveva intuito subito quali fossero.

***

Sebastian era uno dei più grandi, in orfanotrofio, sedici anni e gli occhi plumbei. Per la prima visita non si era neppure tolto la camicia, era entrato per fargli quel dispetto, ammutolirsi come una statua e sfidarlo con gli occhi, una gara a chi perdeva prima la pazienza. Ebbe un’istintiva pena per lui – gli era stata donata un’eccesiva empatia che, ne era consapevole, nel suo mestiere sarebbe potuta trasformarsi in un coltello senza manico, una lama continua che al primo movimento errato lo avrebbe fatto sanguinare.  
“Immagino non ti farai visitare.”, gli sorrise John, tamburellando sulla vecchia scrivania con la penna. “Quindi, procediamo in altra maniera… hai avuto raffreddore, mal di gola, febbre di recente?”, gli domandò, sapendo di sprecare parole – ma al contempo sapeva che non poteva fare il suo stesso gioco, o gli avrebbe dimostrato che gli adulti sono tutti uguali. Tutte quelle creature disperate soffrivano dello stesso male, e lui di certo non avrebbe volontariamente offerto loro nuovo dolore.  
Sebastian indurì lo sguardo, come offeso dal suo interesse. Non mosse un ciglio.  
“Ho la tua cartella del precedente dottore, ma mi piacerebbe sentire la tua voce, sapere se c’è qualcosa che non ha fatto in tempo a segnare, cose del genere.”  
Sebastian tacque per altri cinque minuti; a quel punto John gli offrì un leccalecca, ma lui lo rifiutò e, prendendo quello come saluto, uscì. Il dottor Watson, quando fu sicuro che non potesse udirlo, sospirò forte sciogliendosi sulla sedia.  
Sembrò che Molly dovesse rimediare a tutto il silenzio di Sebastian: John scoprì che aveva quasi otto anni, che era innamorata di un certo Sherlock che però non le prestava mai attenzione, che Sebastian diceva sempre che era una delle bambine più imbranate e deboli che avesse mai visto e che per questo era suo compito proteggerla e che lei per questo si sentiva molto lusingata, come una principessa, e che forse allora si sarebbe sempre comportata così per farsi proteggere dai ragazzi, ma poi ogni volta che lo diceva Sally, che di anni ne aveva dodici come Sherlock, la rimproverava, dicendole che una donna deve pensare a se stessa da sola, senza aspettare che sia un maschio a farlo per lei, perché Sally leggeva un sacco di cose su Internet sulle donne eccetera, e allora lei era molto confusa, ma intanto che era piccola le andava bene che Sebastian prendesse le sue parti.  
“Oh, scusi, ho parlato troppo?”, si interruppe ad un certo punto, un’espressione mortificata che le inondò il viso, “Sally mi sgrida sempre perché dice che sono una chiacchierona e disturbo la gente…”  
“No no no, assolutamente, anzi, sono proprio contento di sentire una signorina così entusiasta da voler condividere così tanto con me. Sono onorato.”, la vide illuminarsi quando la chiamò signorina, “Purtroppo dobbiamo interromperci perché ho tantissimi altri pazienti. Apriresti la bocca per me, Molly?”  
Sarah aveva dieci anni e, quando entrò, annunciò che anche lei sarebbe diventata dottoressa, da grande, e che quindi voleva che lui fosse il più professionale possibile, così da darle il buon esempio. Rimase zitta e ferma e ubbidiente, e fu una delle pazienti migliori di tutta la giornata.  
Sally fu indisponente, nervosa, perché aveva poca fiducia negli uomini, “tutti maiali”, ma era stata palesemente ferita da uno di loro, o più di uno. John non volle indagare, si limitò a sorriderle, a cercare di ottenere un briciolo di fiducia da parte sua. Si lasciò visitare perché odiava essere maleducata, ma seguì le istruzioni meccanicamente, aprì la bocca per pochi secondi, lo salutò a malapena quando se ne andò.  
Gregory aveva diciassette anni, ed era il meno agitato di tutti. Quando vide John gli domandò se non fosse un tirocinante, credendo che avessero quasi la stessa età. Sembrava quello più a proprio agio nella propria pelle – forse perché aveva avuto più tempo degli altri, forse era semplicemente più geneticamente positivo. Era come se avesse un’aura tiepida attorno a lui. Lo immaginò prendersi cura dei più piccoli con facilità.  
Fu lui che obbligò l’ultimo paziente ad entrare, trascinandolo per un braccio.  
“Sherlock, per l’amor del cielo, vieni almeno a salutare il dottor Watson –”  
“No, non voglio! Non voglio farmi visitare!”  
Un altro terrorizzato dai dottori, pensò John. Con quello erano settantacinque su centoquarantaquattro bambini. Non voleva nemmeno contare gli anni che avrebbe dovuto passare a cercare di costruire un fantasma di rapporto con loro, perché capissero che non tutti sono demoni dietro un camicie. Quest’ultimo bambino, Sherlock, strillava però più di tutti. Si sentì scarnificare dall’idea di tutto quel dolore che doveva aver sopportato.  
“Sherlock su che non ti succede niente…”  
Metà figura di Gregory era dentro lo studio, l’altra metà lottava contro un’entità esterna che, apparentemente, si sarebbe tagliata un braccio piuttosto che entrare.  
“Lo scusi dottor Watson, Sherlock è sempre un po’, come dire…”  
“Ribelle?”  
“Beh, se vuole essere educato… sì.”  
“Sherlock.”, riprese John, cercando di mantenere la voce più calma e rassicurante possibile, “nessuno vuole farti una visita, voglio solo fare due chiacchiere, per cominciare a conoscerti –”  
“Chieda di me alle maestre, saranno felici di dirle quanto sono cattivo.”  
“Sherlock, nessuno ha mai detto che sei cattivo, ora puoi per favore entrare –”  
“NO! Lasciami, Gregory, lasciami andare!”  
Il ragazzo, spazientito, lo prese sulle spalle e chiuse a chiave la porta dietro di sé. “È possibile che l’unico strumento con te sia la forza bruta?”, continuò a rimbeccarlo, costringendolo a sedersi. Il ragazzino incrociò le braccia al petto e cominciò a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe, una rabbia nera che gli fumava attorno, come se l’avessero strappato dal proprio mondo per piantarlo in un altro che già conosceva e detestava.  
“Dottore lo scusi ancora, è una tale peste…”  
“Glielo hai già detto, non c’è bisogno di continuare ad insultarmi perché lo capisca.”  
“Non sono insulti quando sono la pura verità. Su, fai il bravo e permetti al dottor Watson di fare il suo lavoro.”  
“No.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché siamo in un Paese libero e posso fare quello che voglio. Sebastian non l’ha fatta.”  
“Se tutti si buttano da un pozzo lo fai anche tu?”  
“Dipende da cosa c’è in fondo al pozzo. Se c’è la possibilità che io me ne vada subito, mi ci butto anche adesso.”  
“Sherlock, puoi andare quando vuoi.”, disse John sorridendogli; più di tutti gli altri vedere quel bambino lì dentro gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. Pensò che, magari, avrebbe potuto visitarlo in un altro posto, più in là. Magari cambiando contesto, scambiandolo con un ambiente a lui più familiare… “Basta che tu mi dica se di recente hai avuto influenze, raffreddori…”  
“Come avrei potuto avere qualcosa? L’altro dottore è mancato per due giorni.”  
“Ha avuto il raffreddore per due giorni.”  
“Ha preso qualcosa?”  
Gregory annuì, facendo intendere che gli avesse somministrato le medicine di persona.  
In tutto questo Sherlock continuava a scivolare sulla sedia, sperando di passare inosservato, ma Gregory doveva essersi ormai abituato, per cui non gli toglieva mai gli occhi di dosso. L’impressione che John aveva avuto, che fosse il fratello maggiore comune, si confermava ogni secondo che passava.   
“Allora potete andare. Gregory, mi faresti il favore di venire a dirmi quando starà male di nuovo?”  
Il ragazzino gli sembrava molto più pallido degli altri – forse il suo colorito naturale, forse la paura, forse strascichi di influenza; in ogni caso l’idea che qualcuno lo sorvegliasse lo tranquillizzava vagamente.  
“Certo, ormai è compito mio sorvegliarlo.”  
“Io non ho bisogno di nessuno che mi sorvegli!”, replicò Sherlock, facendo una smorfia sul cadere dell’ultima parola.   
“Sì, sì, Sherlock… ora, credi di riuscire a camminare sulle tue gambe senza combinare disastri o devo portarti in mensa sulle spalle? Sta tutto a te.”  
“Ma indovina, genio.”  
Il ragazzo gli scompigliò i capelli, gesto che sembrò irritare Sherlock ancora di più. Ma Gregory non fece in tempo a fermarlo quando prese la tazza dove John aveva messo le penne qualche ora prima e la scaraventò per terra. Gregory, che probabilmente un po’ se lo aspettava, o che comunque doveva aver visto fin troppe scene possibili, sospirò e, prendendolo per un braccio, gli rifilò uno sculaccione così forte e inaspettato da farlo strillare fortissimo. Si scusò con il dottore più volte come se il danno fosse stato suo.  
“Niente, niente, era una tazza da poco conto, l’ho comprata venendo qua.”  
“Aiuta il dottore a raccogliere le penne, almeno, razza di peste insopportabile.”  
“No no no, rischierebbe di tagliarsi, lascia stare, andate pure a mangiare, non è successo niente.”  
Gregory lo guardò, poco convinto delle sue parole, ma gli ubbidì, trascinando fuori Sherlock che continuava ad agitarsi, insultandolo per averlo picchiato. 

Quando fu ora di tornare a casa, quando si mise addosso la giacca che pesava venti volte di più che quel mattino, Sherlock si presentò dentro lo studio.  
"Sai, non ho davvero paura dei dottori.", esordì prima che John potesse aprire bocca, "Ho fatto solo un po' di scena. Per attirare la tua attenzione."  
"Cosa?"  
"Hai sentito.", borbottò. Lo guardò, per la prima volta. Un broncio ferito che gli spaccava il viso a metà.  
Gli si sedette davanti, sulla stessa poltrona su cui qualche ora prima aveva sbraitato e si era agitato fino ad uscire da se stesso. "Volevo solo verificare... una cosa."  
"E dovrei crederti, forse? Non ti sei visto, eri terrorizzato."  
Sherlock allora sorrise in un modo che non si addiceva ad un bambino della sua età, troppo furbo e adulto, quasi consumato. Contento e orgoglioso di se stesso, come della sua più grande impresa. "Se resisterai abbastanza tempo ti accorgerai di come sono fatto."  
"Non si tratta di resistere -"  
"Il precedente dottore se n'è andato perché lo avevo esasperato. Secondo te perché la direttrice ha scelto uno giovane come te, con un'esperienza ridicola? I giovani hanno più resistenza, più pazienza, perché sono solo all'inizio."  
Gli fece pena. Un bambino che si prendeva colpe impossibili, troppo grandi per lui, che si credeva così cattivo - gli venne voglia di abbracciarlo.   
"Oh, Sherlock, è impossibile -"  
"Stai zitto, non mi conosci, non ne hai idea. Comunque sono venuto qua per il mio leccalecca."  
"... il tuo leccalecca?"  
"A Sebastian lo hai dato. E in fondo è come se io avessi fatto la visita, perché sai che ho avuto il raffreddore e mi sono curato, vale come visita."  
John scoppiò a ridere e gli domandò che gusto volesse. Sherlock scelse fragola e panna e se andò scartandolo.

John non si era immaginato l'orfanotrofio così, ma più simile ai racconti dickensiani. Per quanto ci fossero bambini con evidenti traumi (molti erano stati abbandonati a quattro, cinque anni, dopo chissà quali paure, chissà quali dolori) le stanze erano pulite, i bambini avevano una buona cultura. L’orfanotrofio di Baker Street, di cui all’esterno si sapeva poco e niente, era gestito dalla signora Hudson, il cui unico interesse sembravano essere i bambini e il loro benessere.  
"A volte mi chiedo se non fosse uguale per i genitori che hanno abbandonato i propri cuccioli proprio da me.”, sospirò, più rivolta a se stessa che a John, due settimane dopo averlo assunto ed avergli confermato che il posto era suo. “Chissà quante povere mamme disperate hanno dovuto scegliere tra una vita di stenti con loro che non potevano permettersi di dar loro una vita migliore, e l'effettiva scelta di una vita migliore, ma senza veri genitori...", sospirò di nuovo, passando al suo dottore la tazzina.   
"Mmh.", mugolò John quasi più basso del rumore del fumo. "Non saprei, non ho un'opinione sulla cosa. Potrebbe avere ragione."  
"Oh, non li sto giustificando tutti. Però mi piace pensare così, ogni tanto, che il loro sia un ultimo atto di generosità verso i propri cuccioli. Siamo geneticamente predisposti in questo modo, no? A cercare in tutti i modi di far sopravvivere la nostra specie.”  
“Forse.”  
Finì il proprio the in silenzio, imbarazzato dalla propria opinione su chi abbandona i figli. Pensò di cambiare discorso, ma la signora Hudson non gli diede la possibilità.  
“Penso anche che a volte sia meglio che li abbiano lasciati qua. Prenda Sebastian, per esempio. È arrivato qua che aveva sei anni, ci sono voluti quattro anni di psicologo perché capissimo che i lividi con cui si era presentato glieli aveva fatti suo padre. Un medico come lei, sa? Per questo è così ostile nei suoi confronti. Prima urlava fino a quando gli mancava la voce, povera creatura, e ci ha messo due settimane a parlare con qualcuno, qui dentro.”  
“E Sherlock, invece?”  
“No, lui lo hanno abbandonato praticamente appena nato.”  
“No, mi chiedevo… come mai è così? Così… solitario. Sembra odiare di stare in compagnia degli altri bambini.”  
La signora Hudson sospirò, appoggiando la tazza vuota sul tavolo. Si aprì un tovagliolo in grembo, appoggiandoci qualche biscotto. “Lui è il nostro caso disperato. Non ho mai avuto a che fare con un bambino più reticente a… a tutto, dottore. Sembra fare tutto giusto per fare la parte del bastian contrario. Gregory mi ha detto che le ha dato problemi, la prima visita, vero?”  
“Oh, sì, ma nulla di che. Sembra solo un bambino spaventato, molto, e immagino che –”  
“Sherlock è la creatura meno spaventata che esista. O almeno credo. Ha un promettente futuro d’attore, quel ragazzino…”  
“Dite tutti la stessa cosa, anche lui stesso. È possibile che sia così malizioso alla sua età?”  
“Oh, dottore, quel bambino avrà undici anni fisicamente, ma ha il cervello di un adulto. È impressionante. E si comporta come se avesse quattro anni, io non so proprio come fare con lui. Però, guardi, è veramente un caso interessante. Sa che sembra essersi affezionato a lei?”  
“… scusi?”  
“Parlo spesso con Gregory per informarmi su Sherlock, e lei è l’unica persona di cui non ha ancora parlato male. Sherlock ha sempre da ridire su tutto e tutti, le maestre, il cibo, le lezioni, quasi anche l’aria che respira… io sono l’unica, assieme a lei, a cui n ha riservato questo trattamento. Lo consideri come qualcosa di davvero eccezionale.”, sorrise l’anziana direttrice, allungandogli la scatola di latta dei biscotti.  
“E come fa Gregory a stargli vicino?”  
La direttrice si strinse nelle spalle, ridacchiando. “Gregory sa imporsi.”

Se lo ritrovò in studio, quello stesso pomeriggio, sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania con le ginocchia sotto il mento e una matita in bocca. La tirò fuori, mostrando il segno dei denti.  
“Allora non ti ha licenziato. Hai ancora le briciole dei biscotti sulla camicia.”  
John aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre si ripuliva con una mano, frettolosamente. “Cosa ci fai qui in primo luogo, e poi per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto licenziarmi?”  
Il bambino si strinse nelle spalle. “Non so, non sono io la direttrice. E ti stavo aspettando.”  
John prese la propria poltrona per sedersi vicino a lui, che continuava a rimanere nella sua posizione, come arroccato su un trespolo. “Non stai bene? Ti è tornata la febbre?”  
“No, no, volevo dirti che ti ho riportato il libro di anatomia.”  
“… cosa?”  
“Non ti sei accorto che ti mancava un libro?”  
“No, a quanto pare.”  
“Sei troppo distratto. Comunque te l’ho riportato.”  
John si voltò per guardare la libreria, dove si rese conto che c’era stato un buco fino a qualche ora fa; il tomo che Sherlock diceva di aver preso in prestito era sbilenco rispetto agli altri, come se volesse far notare la propria presenza.  
“Non ci sono immagini per un bambino della tua età, lì dentro.”  
Sherlock si imbronciò, offeso, con la testa sempre più incastrata sulle ginocchia. “Stai dando per scontato che io abbia solo guardato le foto, per caso?”  
John avrebbe voluto rispondergli che certo, quello era un libro di anatomia per dottorandi, com’era possibile che un ragazzino di undici anni avesse potuto leggerlo? Poi pensò che forse lo aveva anche letto, ma cosa poteva aver capito? Ma tacque, come incerto delle proprie idee e delle parole con cui le avrebbe pronunciate.  
Sherlock, ancora offeso, allungò le gambe davanti a sé, liberando più spazio possibile perché la sua voce fosse completamente chiara. “L’ho letto tutto, e in una settimana sola! Non mi credi?”  
“Certo che ti credo, Sherlock…”, mentì John, incerto all’idea di smentirlo, per paura di infliggergli altri colpi di cui non aveva alcun bisogno. Allora il bambino si arrampicò sulla libreria e, prima che John potesse trascinarlo via, prese il tomo e lo aprì al quarto capitolo, dopo averlo messo in grembo al dottore, e gliene parlò, con le mani dietro la schiena, il petto in fuori, come un soldato che recita una poesia – ma non ricordò le parole a memoria, gliene parlò come se lo avesse studiato. John si scoprì a dover verificare un paio di volte, poiché alcune nozioni gli erano completamente oscure.  
“… oddio.”  
Sherlock sorrideva, orgoglioso, il mento in su. “Hai visto?”  
“Ho visto, ho visto. Sei straordinario, ma come hai fatto? In una settimana, poi?”  
“È da quando ci conosciamo che ti dico che sono diverso dagli altri, ma tu non mi hai mai creduto. Sono un genio, io, ecco come ho fatto.”  
John, senza parole, scoppiò a ridere per la sua schiettezza. Avvicinò la mano per scompigliargli i capelli ma Sherlock si ritrasse appena, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, in quel modo come se volesse vedere attraverso di lui.   
Non smise di sorridergli. “Sono come san Tommaso, Sherlock, perdonami.”  
“Forse. Se hai ancora i leccalecca alla fragola e panna. Cinque.”  
“Non c’è alcun dubbio. Due, e che ti bastino.”  
“Quattro.”  
“Uno.”  
“Non funziona così!”  
“Continua a protestare e arriveremo a mezzo. Mangiucchiato.”  
“Che schifo.”  
Aprì il cassetto della scrivania e gliene scartò uno, infilando l’altro nella tasca dei pantaloni. “Spero solo che non ti venga mal di pancia, peste…”

***

“Stai meglio?”  
Sherlock era riuscito ad arrivare nel suo studio fingendo un mal di pancia lancinante. Dal volto della maestra che lo aveva portato in ambulatorio era ovvio che non gli credesse, ma preferiva averlo lì piuttosto che un lamentio costante in aula. Chissà come mai aveva deciso, quel ragazzino impossibile, di abbandonare la biblioteca. Quasi sicuramente per far notare all’insegnante i suoi errori. Gli sembrava avesse lezione di matematica, a quell’ora.  
Dalla sedia si allungò sulla scrivania, inginocchiandocisi sopra. Avvicinò il viso al suo, fronte contro fronte.  
“Però non hai la febbre.”  
“Sherlock, il dottore sono io, qui…”, ridacchiò John debolmente, desiderando che si togliesse il prima possibile.  
“Lo so, lo so, sono solo preoccupato. Il mal di testa è passato? Hai preso qualcosa?”  
“Non ho intenzione di farmi fare questa domanda da te, che non prendi mai nulla neppure sotto minacce.”  
“Io guarisco da solo.”  
“Infatti è per questo che hai costantemente il raffreddore.”  
“Non mi fido delle medicine, e non voglio assuefarmi.”  
“Dovresti fidarti di più di me, che conosco il mio mestiere.”  
Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle e lo baciò sulle labbra. “Così guarisci prima.”, dichiarò con un’innocenza infantile che non gli aveva mai visto addosso, che avrebbe voluto prendere e incorniciare, portarsela sempre con sé – se la sarebbe appesa al collo per sentirla bruciare tutti i giorni, tutti i momenti, per ricordargli che razza di animale, di bestia senz’anima fosse.  
“Hai trovato la tua laurea in medicina nei cereali, Sherlock?”  
“No, presa coi punti delle merendine. Però ora stai meglio davvero, lo vedo dalla tua faccia.”  
“Ma cosa vedrai mai dalla mia faccia…”  
“Che volevi tanto che ti baciassi.”  
“Ah, Sherlock, per l’amor del cielo…”  
“Ti ricordi che io so tutto, vero? Tutto comprende anche questo.”  
C’era questo suo lato, che era il suo preferito, che detestava visceralmente. Il suo sorrisetto compiaciuto quando era conscio di star dicendo la verità, di aver colpito nel segno. Chissà quale espressione colpevole gli si era dipinta in volto, se Sherlock aveva tirato fuori quel ghigno. Sentì l’irritazione prudergli sotto la pelle, e quel qualcosa d’altro per cui Sherlock doveva sparire in quel momento.  
“Dio, non sai un sacco di cose, Sherlock… no, non mi è passato il mal di testa, comunque. Ora potresti andare in aula? Vai a seguire qualche lezione…”  
“Non voglio, le lezioni sono noiose, preferisco rimanere con te.”  
“Sherlock, se mi vuoi bene vai a lezione.”  
“No!”  
“Non urlare, ho mal di testa… Sherlock, ti prego –”  
“No! Mi cacci solo perché ho detto una verità che non vuoi accettare, solo perché –”  
“Ho detto di uscire da qui, Cristo! Vattene, ho bisogno di stare da solo, perché con il tuo grandissimo cervello non lo capisci?!”  
Si era alzato dalla poltrona di scatto, aveva urlato, così forte come non gli era mai capitato nella vita. Era come se avesse aperto Sherlock con dei cocci di vetro. Come aveva potuto lasciarsi andare così, davanti ad una creatura così piccola e fragile?  
(Non è così piccolo e fragile. Con il cervello che si ritrova, è tutto fuorché piccolo e fragile. Tutto quello che fa, lo fa con coscienza. Non lasciarti ingannare. Non ti hanno sempre ripetuto che demonio fosse? Vedi, ha catturato anche te. Lo ha fatto apposta, sapeva come avresti reagito, ti ha manipolato, come fa con tutti. Non è così, forse? È un adulto in miniatura. Forse è anche più grande di te.)  
“Sherlock, io…”, cominciò, ma gli morì la voce in gola, le parole che si seccavano sulla lingua.  
Il ragazzino tacque, si limitò a guardarlo. Scese dalla scrivania e uscì il più rapidamente possibile. Ancora una volta, John sapeva che non sarebbe andato a lezione, ma si sarebbe rifugiato sotto il proprio letto, in posizione fetale.

***

“… Sherlock, cosa fai lì sotto?”  
Era pomeriggio, il sole che tingeva d’arancione tutti i letti immacolati, rifatti. Solo quello di Sherlock, sotto il quale si era nascosto, era ancora disfatto dalla notte precedente, alcuni capelli che si arricciavano sul cuscino. John si abbassò fino al suo livello. Lo aveva intravisto quando era entrato – non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di ispezionare decentemente tutto l’edificio, e voleva assicurarsi che dormissero in un ambiente sano. Ne era praticamente certo, considerando lo stato generale in cui l’orfanotrofio serviva, ma si era detto che una controllata in più non avrebbe fatto male.  
Le spalle di Sherlock ebbero un fremito; chiaramente non si aspettava che qualcuno potesse sapere di lui là sotto, che qualcuno potesse trovarlo. A John venne naturale domandarsi da quanto fosse lì, e da quanto aspettasse che qualcuno lo trovasse. (in generale?)  
“Cosa ti sembra che io faccia?”  
“Prendendo molta polvere che non aiuterà il tuo raffreddore.”  
“Stavo pensando, invece.”  
“… a che cosa?”  
“Non sono per nulla fatti tuoi.”  
“… oh. D’accordo.”  
Un minuto di silenzio, in cui poté vedere chiaramente come Sherlock si agitava sul posto, le dita che si contorcevano sui fianchi.   
“… posso venire là sotto con te a pensare? Ne ho un po’ bisogno anche io.”  
“Chissà a cosa deve pensare il dottorino di un orfanotrofio.”  
Pensò di rispondergli a tono, ma si ricordò che non aveva undici anni, e che non era esattamente il caso di mettersi al suo livello.  
“E fra l’altro cosa fai qua? Non hai un lavoro da fare? La signora Hudson di certo non ti paga per andare in giro a perdere tempo.”  
“Non ho nulla da fare, adesso, e pensavo di svagarmi così.”  
“Che uomo triste che sei, a svagarti girando per un orfanotrofio. Quando vuoi divertirti dai fuoco a cuccioli di cane? Comunque fai quello che vuoi, come dico sempre questo è un Paese libero.”  
John si appoggiò sulla pancia, gli strisciò vicino, ma invece di sistemarsi lo acchiappò per la vita, costringendolo ad uscire. Si sedette per terra e lo prese sulle gambe. Lo squadrò – il lavoro che non gli si scollava mai di dosso – e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Sei dimagrito ancora. Perché non mangi?”  
“Non mi piace quello che danno in mensa.”  
Si rese conto che non aveva ancora inscenato nessun tipo di storia, non si era ribellato, come se non avesse aspettato altro. Si era lasciato toccare.  
“Dovresti sforzarti, rischi di diventare pelle e ossa, e già non è che la tua sia una salute di ferro…”   
Gli tolse la polvere dalle spalle e dai capelli e dalla maglietta e dalle guance. Quanto era rimasto là sotto?  
“Perché non sei a lezione?”  
“Non mi piacciono le lezioni.”  
“C’è qualcosa che ti piace?”, domandò John, sospirando con una lieve sfumatura di esasperazione. Cos’era, un mese quasi che lavorava lì dentro? E non aveva mai sentito Sherlock entusiasta di qualcosa. Persino Sebastian aveva mostrato un lievissimo piacere per lo studio della storia – Molly sembrava esaltarsi persino quando respirava, John soffriva al pensiero di quando si sarebbe pienamente resa conto del mondo.  
“Starmene qua sotto a pensare.”  
“Qualcos’altro che non implichi il respirare più polvere di quanto pesi?”  
Fece spallucce. “Leggere.”  
“Oh, dai, è già qualcosa. Cosa ti piace leggere?”  
“Libri sui veleni.”  
“… solo?”  
“No, ma in questo periodo sì. Sono affascinanti.”  
Pensò che era arrivato molto più in là di tutti gli uomini, scalando l’assurdità che era quel ragazzino.   
“Allora perché non sei a leggere, piuttosto?”  
“Ho detto che stavo male, non posso andare in biblioteca.”  
“… perché non sono venuti a chiamarmi, se stavi male?”  
“Perché non mi hanno creduto. E se mi avessero creduto avrei cominciato ad urlare, se mi avessero detto che ti avrebbero chiamato.”  
“Se non ti hanno creduto perché non ti hanno portato in classe a forza?”  
“Perché avrei cominciato a tossire e a lamentarmi.”  
“… suona tutto come qualcosa che hai già fatto.”  
“Certo. Come credi che io sia sopravvissuto qua dentro?”  
Solo su questo si sbottonava Sherlock, quando si vantava delle proprie imprese – che comprendevano sempre qualcuno che ne usciva esasperato – di cui parlava con un orgoglio tale che gli si chiudeva il cuore all’idea di sgridarlo. E poi, in fondo, c’erano stati molti più educatori prima di lui, e tutti avevano fallito, cosa poteva aggiungere lui, che era un dottore e che di bambini non ne sapeva nulla?  
“E tutti gli altri come fanno senza usare il tuo metodo?”  
“Gli altri non hanno il mio cervello, a loro sta bene essere infarciti di tutte queste idiozie.”  
“Non sono idiozie, sono –”  
“Cose che ho imparato molto prima di loro e che ho già dimenticato. Cosa mi interessa delle stelle, o di come funziona la fotosintesi clorofilliana? E delle imprese dei Romani? Come potrei usare tutte queste cose una volta fuori di qua?”  
“E i veleni a cosa ti servono?”  
“Se voglio uccidere qualcuno, o sapere come può essere stato ucciso qualcuno. Soprattutto la seconda, non credo di voler mai arrivare ad uccidere qualcuno, perché sarebbe stancante dover sempre scappare, e poi sai com’è la storia, se uccidi qualcuno devi sempre temere di essere ucciso a tua volta, però con me finirebbe perché non mi vendicherebbe nessuno, visto che non ho famiglia, però la signora Hudson soffrirebbe molto se mi uccidessero una volta uscito di qui, no? Sai, lei ha detto che mi pagherà l’università, che sicuramente farà schifo come le lezioni qua, e poi credo che la pagherà a chiunque voglia frequentarla, però mi piace avere molte possibilità, nella vita. Hai smesso di seguirmi tre frasi fa, vero?”  
“Assolutamente no, non sono una brutta persona come te.”  
“Infatti tu sei stupido e ti sei ridotto a fare il dottore per degli stupidi orfani mentre io diventerò una persona davvero importante.”  
“… cioè?”  
“Farò l’investigatore, da grande. Come Poirot, ma senza baffi e stupido accento francese. Questo è molto più importante di fare il medico.”  
“Ma il medico salva le vite, tu arrivi quando ormai è troppo tardi.”  
“Ma io assicurerò giustizia. Poi ci sono morti che non c’entrano niente con la malattia, e io potrei evitarle molto meglio di te. Posso evitare un omicidio, e tu non puoi farlo, perché muoiono un sacco di persone pienamente in salute. Quindi, a rigor di logica, io sarò più utile di te. Però ti consiglierò per le autopsie. Se ti dimostrerai abbastanza bravo.”  
John scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, che offese Sherlock, di cui si riempì il cuore, perché non lo aveva mai sentito parlare tanto, e gli ricordò Molly, e gli piacque infinitamente.  
“Non ridere, sono serissimo!”  
“È una promessa?”  
“Che sono serio? Certo.”  
“No, che mi consiglierai per aiutarti, quando sarai l’investigatore migliore del mondo.”  
“Non ho detto che sarò il migliore del mondo.”  
“Ma so che era sottinteso, comincio a conoscerti. Allora è una promessa?”  
Sherlock gli porse la mano con dignità di uomo adulto – tutta quella che poteva avere un bambino col naso rosso in braccio al proprio pediatra, tracce di polvere incastrate nelle sopracciglia. John gliela strinse. “Promessa da uomo, allora.”  
“Uh-uh.”  
John sorrise per il suo tono infantile – era rassicurante che, come in tutti gli esseri umani, in lui convivessero più versioni di se stesso. Si assicurò che andasse in biblioteca, se proprio era impossibile che andasse a lezione.  
“Potrei andare, ma comincerei a lamentarmi ad alta voce e –”  
“Va a leggere. Non voglio vederti in giro fino all’ora di cena.”  
Lo guardò correre per i corridoi, con la sensazione che per una volta avrebbe ubbidito senza storie.

Nel suo giorno libero comprò un’antologia di racconti di Poirot, che non aveva mai letto. In fila per la cassa, tenendo il libro con un braccio mentre cercava il portafoglio nella borsa con aria assente, si domandò se non avrebbe fatto meglio ad affittarlo prima in biblioteca, non essendo certo che gli sarebbe piaciuto, o se non avrebbe potuto scaricarselo sul Kindle – ma al momento di pagare gli sembrò la cosa migliore da fare. Uscendo, poi, si fermò sulla soglia, accanto ad un tizio che cercava di vendergli volumi sottilissimi di poesie africane, e si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto comprarne un’altra copia.

“… è per me? Guarda che non ci vado comunque a lezione.”  
“Non puoi accettare un regalo e tacere? Ti prego solo di una cosa, non farlo vedere a nessuno, d’accordo? Diventerebbero gelosi e non voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
“Ma era proprio il motivo per cui volevo vantarmene.”  
“Fallo e lo brucio.”  
“Lo nasconderò sotto il letto e se lo troveranno e mi chiederanno da dove l’ho preso dirò che l’ho rubato, d’accordo? Durante una delle gite.”  
“… come posso essere d’accordo con un piano del genere, Sherlock.”  
“È sempre meglio di qualsiasi altro tu riesca a pensare.”  
“Ovviamente. Quello è il libro sui veleni che stavi leggendo anche l’altro giorno?”  
“Sì.”  
“Dovresti leggere qualcosa tipo, non so, Harry Potter, alla tua età.”  
“Letti tutti a cinque anni. Noiosi.”  
“C’è qualcosa che non sai fare, genio?”  
“Volare. Ma mi sto attrezzando per questo.”

Non sarebbe potuto essere più serio, si rese conto John cinque giorni dopo il regalo.  
Aveva il giorno libero ogni due settimane, che gli piaceva trascorrere nel centro di Londra, e dormire in un albergo di lusso; era nato in una famiglia molto povera, gli piaceva ricordarsi di avere soldi, ogni tanto, con questi piccoli lussi. Passando davanti ad un negozio di giocattoli gli saltò alla mente che avrebbe dovuto cominciare a pensare ai regali di Natale per i bambini – per quanto mancassero sette mesi, tra gli impegni che aveva e il conoscersi abbastanza era consapevole che, se non avesse iniziato con larghissimo anticipo, sarebbe arrivato all’inizio di dicembre nel panico più totale.  
Quando aveva individuato un carillon perfetto per Molly sentì squillare il cellulare. Si allarmò quando vide che era l’orfanotrofio.  
“Che è successo?”  
“Sherlock”, una nota di agitazione e una spazientita nella voce della maestra di francese, “Sherlock si stava arrampicando ed è caduto, sbattendo la testa, noi abbiamo medicato le ferite più superficiali, ma gradiremmo che –”  
“Sto arrivando.”  
Chiuse il cellulare scordandosi di dare indicazioni su quello che c’era da fare intanto che lo aspettavano. Non corse mai tanto veloce, non aveva mai sentito il cuore battere più forte in ogni angolo del corpo. Entrò in infermeria sentendosi privo di forze, prosciugato, mentre una delle maestre se ne andava. (detestava il modo in cui si erano abituate a trattare Sherlock, come se il suo carattere fosse colpa sua. Aveva avuto l’impressione, dopo poco, che si fossero arrese in partenza. Perché non si sforzavano di più con lui? Era solo un bambino di undici anni, perché aveva intorno così tanti adulti che neppure ci provavano più, a stargli dietro? Perché non capivano come questo potesse essere deleterio per la sua crescita?)  
La guardò andare via sconvolto, ma per un attimo solo, il tempo di un battito di ciglia, poi la gravità calamitò la sua testa su Sherlock, che era ferito in volto, ma non ebbe tempo di rendersi conto di nient’altro perché il bambino si tirò su, in piedi sul materasso, e quando fu abbastanza vicino gli si lanciò addosso, appendendosi al suo collo.  
“Te l’avevo detto che mi stavo attrezzando.”, gli mormorò all’orecchio, orgoglioso di se stesso.  
John, che aveva sempre avuto i riflessi abbastanza pronti, lo aveva preso per le ascelle, e adesso lo guardava furioso.  
“Stupido che non sei altro, ti pare di fare una cosa del genere?!”  
“Sei tu che dici sempre che dovrei fare più cose come gli altri bambini!”  
“Questo non significa che devi rischiare di spaccarti la testa!”  
“Non rischiavo niente –”  
“Sherlock!”  
“Non rischiavo niente! Non dall’altezza da cui sono caduto, io –”  
Si interruppe per singhiozzare. C’era una parte di John che era perfettamente consapevole che stava solo cercando di manipolarlo, farlo sentire in colpa per averlo ferito – ma c’era la sua parte più molle, protettiva, quella che avrebbe dovuto diventare più insensibile se avesse voluto continuare ad esercitare il suo mestiere, che non riusciva a mantenere la durezza davanti a quel bambino che piangeva. Con un certo sgomento si rese conto di essere vagamente meno sensibile al pianto degli altri piccoli – ne soffriva sempre, ma c’era qualcosa di istintivamente peggiore nelle lacrime di Sherlock.  
Lo abbracciò forte, sedendosi sul lettino e tenendoselo addosso. “Avresti potuto farti male sul serio… almeno fallo se c’è qualcuno…”  
“Non voglio nessuno.”  
“Fallo quando ci sono io, d’accordo? Come credi che mi sarei sentito se ti avessi trovato ferito in modo grave, o permanente?”  
“Non cercare di farmi sentire in colpa, sei tu che hai detto che dovrei fare un po’ più il bambino, visto che adesso posso farlo.”  
“Non prendere solo quello che vuoi di quello che ti dico, piccola peste.”  
“Non sentivo piccola peste più o meno dal 1924.”  
“Sono un uomo all’antica, io.”  
“Sei vecchio.”  
Spinse di più il viso nel petto di John, cercando calore come una bestiolina infreddolita. John gli accarezzò la schiena fino a calmare i singhiozzi.  
“Dio, cosa non sei… fammi vedere bene la testa, su, da bravo…”

“Scendi da lì! Cristo, Sherlock, hai ancora le croste dell’ultima volta!”  
“Ma tu sei qua, quindi posso provare!”  
“Non ti ho detto questo, scendi adesso!”  
“Ma se lo faccio mi prendi?”  
“Certo che ti prendo, razza di –”  
Gli si lasciò cadere addosso, ridendo, e John non ebbe il cuore di dirgli nulla perché amava sentirlo ridere.

Ricordava sua madre lamentarsi con Harry degli uomini di casa, le sentiva bisbigliare tra loro scambiandosi segreti di Stato, senza mai avere il coraggio di confessarsi in pubblico. Ricordava quel modo di fare come popolare fra le sue compagne di classe, quasi tutte, e si era ormai convinto che facesse parte della genetica femminile, come il seno e le ossa più sottili. Lì, all’orfanotrofio, ne ebbe conferma. Riuscì a catturare, ogni tanto, frasi smozzicate, allusioni affrettate: le maestre parlavano spesso di lui, e sempre collegato a Sherlock. quelle stesse maestre che lo irritavano per averlo abbandonato così presto – oh, ne era ormai certo, dopo due mesi, che non avessero lottato per più di qualche giorno, con quel bambino, che poteva essere sì esasperante, ma nessuno meritava l’abbandono atroce che avevano riservato a lui. Certamente la vita era più facile con qualcuno come Molly, ma perché circondare doppiamente d’affetto e attenzioni lei per ignorare completamente un bambino che soffriva così tanto? Avrebbe voluto urlare in faccia a tutte, metterle di fronte ai propri errori madornali – eppure, eppure, vedevano Sherlock costantemente, come potevano non rendersene conto? Cieche ed egoiste, tutte della stessa orrenda pasta. Sentiva la pelle farsi più sottile e nervosa, ogni volta che ci pensava.

Sherlock non veniva più assente dalle lezioni da quando aveva otto anni. John sapeva che tutti avevano tentato, per un po’, di farlo ragionare, cercando di comprarlo coi dolci, minacciandolo, ma nulla era servito perché tentasse almeno di adattarsi ai ritmi degli altri. A pensarci lo trovò offensivo; perché doveva rallentare Sherlock? Non potevano spronare gli altri ad essere un po’ più come lui, più svegli, reattivi? Ammise che Sherlock era completamente su un altro livello, ma continuò a considerare stupido che volessero obbligarlo ad abbassarsi.  
Sapendo che nessuno avrebbe notato la sua assenza, nel suo giorno libero John scivolò fino alla sua camera da letto, dove lo trovò sopra un libro di chimica.   
“Ehi, ti va di uscire?”, gli sussurrò quando fu abbastanza vicino. Il ragazzino saltò sul posto, incredulo davanti al fatto che qualcuno era riuscito a sorprenderlo. Aveva sempre la guardia alta, come se da ogni angolo ed ombra potesse spuntare un demone. “Ho il giorno libero, mi accompagni a prendere un gelato?”, gli offrì, sedendosi accanto a lui. Il bambino gli scivolò appena più vicino a causa del peso improvviso sopportato dal materasso.  
Sherlock lo guardò confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non lasciò il libro che teneva aperto sulle gambe incrociate; portava ancora il pigiama. John non lo vedeva sorridere da due settimane – da quando contava i giorni con tale precisione? – ed era certo che una piccola avventura era quello che ci voleva per tirarlo su. Si era adombrato all’improvviso, da un giorno all’altro, ferendolo con quel cambio repentino. D’improvviso Sherlock sorrideva sempre, in sua compagnia, e l’idea di non riuscire più a renderlo perlomeno sereno lo uccideva.   
“Non posso uscire.”, fu quello che il bambino rispose, meccanicamente.  
“Perché?”  
“Ci vuole il permesso della direttrice.”  
“E da quando ti importa?”  
“Da quando non voglio che tu ti metta nei guai per causa mia.”  
A quel punto distolse lo sguardo, tornò a leggere, come se volesse dimostrare così che la conversazione era finita. Quando cercò di prenderlo per la vita per avvicinarlo di più quello sgusciò dalla sua presa, senza guardarlo mai.  
“Che succede, Lock?”  
“Non voglio che tu ti metta nei guai per causa mia.”  
“Ti aggiudichi sempre troppo potere, Sherlock, hai undici anni, non puoi mettermi nei guai.”  
“Non posso uscire, vai a prendere il gelato senza di me.”, ripeté, cocciutamente, ma con la voce che si incrinava appena.  
“Ma da solo è triste.”  
“Non sono affari miei. Trova una qualche donna fuori che sarà contenta di mangiare con un promettente medico cura mocciosi.”  
“Scappiamo fuori di nascosto, non ti piace l’idea?”, sussurrò in tono cospiratorio, dopo una piccola pausa.  
Sherlock aprì la bocca per replicare, ma evidentemente gli mancarono le parole. Era l’idea dell’avventura, dei segreti, che era magica, per lui, e John lo sapeva benissimo – le ore passate in cui il ragazzino gli aveva parlato dei pirati, di come avrebbe voluto nascere pirata per poter navigare ovunque, per essere senza legami, libero, senza nessun peso e oppressione, e avere così tanti soldi da non saper cosa fare. Voleva essere un pirata fino ai trentacinque anni, quando sarebbe stato troppo vecchio per continuare, allora sarebbe andato in pensione e avrebbe scritto cinque volumi delle sue avventure – ogni volume grosso come la trilogia del Signore degli Anelli, giurava – e avrebbe letto tutti i libri del mondo – quelli dedicati alle scienze, ovviamente, anche se ammetteva che avrebbe dovuto leggere anche della narrativa per poter imparare a scriverla lui stesso.  
“… ci prendiamo una coppa? Ho visto un posto che sembra bellissimo, qua vicino…”  
“Tutto quello che vuoi, Lock.”  
Sgattaiolarono dalla porta sul retro, e Sherlock scoppiò a ridere appena furono abbastanza lontani dall’orfanotrofio.   
Ordinò una coppa di gelato il cui peso equivaleva a quella di Sherlock bagnato. John fu incredibilmente fiero di se stesso, per averlo risollevato così rapidamente. Gli accarezzò i capelli e lui non fece storie, forse troppo preso dal proprio gelato. (era così carino) Pensò che avrebbe dovuto portarlo fuori più spesso – pensò che aveva trovato una maniera migliore dell’albergo per usare i propri soldi nella giornata libera.  
Quando uscirono Sherlock lo prese per mano, stringendogliela forte, zitto e tranquillo come neppure durante il sonno.  
(si ricordò la prima volta che Sherlock aveva avuto gli incubi; era metà pomeriggio, e Sherlock aveva saltato latino e stava facendo un pisolino. John, che lavorava lì da quasi due mesi, ne sentì le grida lancinante che rimbombarono per tutto l’edificio. Non riuscì a calmarlo prima di un’ora; lo tenne stretto a sé, cullandolo, parlandogli piano piano, perché la voce entrasse dentro di lui dolce come un fiume, acqua tiepida che lo riempisse. Quel bambino sembrava essergli stato messo sulla strada per straziarlo nel profondo.)  
“Possiamo…”  
“Sì, Sherlock?”  
“Possiamo fare un giro? Quando usciamo con le maestre non siamo mai liberi. Vorrei vedere qualcosa di Londra che non siano le chiese o i musei d’arte e-”  
Si interruppe, improvvisamente timido.   
“E?”  
“… mi compri una ciambella? Non me la prendono mai perché dicono che mangio praticamente solo dolci e non posso vivere di solo zucchero…”  
John gli baciò la fronte, pensando che davvero quel bambino sarebbe stato la sua morte. “Una sola, e solo per questa volta. Voglio che cominci a mangiare anche qualcosa di salato. Non ti piace, per dire, il pollo?”  
“Non come lo fanno lì…”  
“Se ti prometto che, la prossima volta, ti comprerò una fetta di torta enorme solo per te, mi prometti di cominciare a fare il bravo in mensa?”  
“Non parlarmi come se fossi un moccioso.”, si imbronciò Sherlock. John notò che era sporco attorno alla bocca, allora si inginocchiò al suo livello, tirando fuori il fazzoletto per pulirlo.  
“Hai ragione, siamo così grandi noi…”, lo prese in giro, con espressione seria. Sherlock gli si avvicinò di scatto per baciarlo sulla bocca, sorridendo davanti alla sua confusione.  
“La maestra di francese e quella di latino si ringraziano così, le ho viste spesso. Anche la signora Hudson lo sa, e anche le altre maestre, però non vogliono farlo sapere. Io posso dirlo che ti ho baciato?”  
“… se non vuoi mettermi davvero davvero nei guai, Sherlock, no. Grazie.”

***  
Fu quello il momento in cui si rese conto di essere completamente sommerso fino alla testa nella merda, quando la voce dentro di lui cercava di indurlo ad approfittare di un bambino di undici anni – un bambino di undici anni così fragile e bisognoso, e c’era quella voce che sottolineava con forza quei suoi lati, come se fossero scuse, come se fosse stato più comodo così.  
Si guardò attorno, nello studio, e pensò che avrebbe lasciato tutto lì. Non poteva portarsi nulla a casa. Tutto aveva le impronte di Sherlock, addosso – anche la sua pelle l’aveva, i suoi capelli, tutto bruciava così forte che avrebbe voluto scarnificarsi. Si tolse il camice. Sarebbe diventato chirurgo, o forse missionario. Forse si sarebbe rasato a zero e sarebbe entrato nell’esercito. Non riusciva a pensare, tutto dentro di lui era così confuso e caotico – oh, Dio, come avrebbe voluto un po’ di silenzio, ma il silenzio sarebbe rimbombato, rimbalzato fino al pensiero di Sherlock, fino all’idea che se ne avesse approfittato lui sarebbe stato felice, perché finalmente qualcuno si dedicava a lui completamente –  
Le stava pensando, davvero, quelle cose?  
Sì.  
Senza essere pienamente cosciente di se stesso, né del suo corpo, lentamente si diresse nell’ufficio della signora Hudson, a cui diede le dimissioni – non ne avrebbe mai ricordato le parole, né se le accettò davvero, perché fortuna volle che il suo cervello conservasse solo una traccia di quegli eventi. Avrebbe ricordato di essere uscito da quella scuola con un peso addosso pari a quello di tutto il mondo. Avrebbe ricordato di aver abbandonato Sherlock per il suo bene, ma questo non gli avrebbe evitato di sentirsi perennemente soffocare dall’acqua, dal cielo, dall’aria.

***

“Mi hanno detto che oggi hai mangiato.”  
Sherlock, seduto sul lettino, annuì con forza. “Te l’avevo promesso.”  
“Me l’avevi promesso, esatto, sei stato bravissimo.”  
“Quindi mi comprerai una ciambella, la prossima volta?”  
“Una promessa è una promessa. Che uomo sarei, altrimenti?”  
La direttrice gli aveva accordato il permesso di tenere Sherlock durante le lezioni che non intendeva frequentare; avrebbero così evitato che si facesse del male girando da solo per la scuola e per il giardino.  
(durante l’ultimo mese si era guadagnato, nell’ordine: una crosta al ginocchio mentre tentava per la quindicesima volta di arrivare in cima all’albero più grande, un livido in fronte perché aveva inseguito un topolino per i corridoi, per vedere fino a dove arrivava, e ci era mancato poco che Sebastian gli spaccasse i denti davanti quando aveva scoperto chi aveva scritto, nel bagno dei maschi, che lui e Molly stavano assieme. Non perché a Sebastian non piacesse Molly, ma perché a Molly piaceva Sherlock ,e quella scritta l’aveva fatta piangere, e Sebastian non sopportava che lei piangesse. Se tenuto in una gabbia d’oro, Sherlock avrebbe evitato guai agli altri ma soprattutto a se stesso. A John piaceva l’idea di essere l’unico ad averne la chiave, l’unico a domarlo, il suo bambino speciale.)  
A pancia in giù leggeva l’ultimo racconto della sua antologia per la quarta volta. John non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso per l’aria tranquilla che emanava. Doveva sentirsi così un genitore, si disse. Gli si avvicinò per carezzargli la schiena, per ricordargli che lui era lì. Si chinò a baciargli la nuca, e per un attimo inspirò, involontariamente, l’odore dei suoi riccioli. Sentì Sherlock ridacchiare come se gli avesse fatto il solletico.  
“Come mai sei così affettuoso? Cosa c’è sotto?”  
“Ah! Mi offendi. Non posso coccolarti perché mi va di farlo?”  
“Non lo fa mai nessuno.”  
“Io non sono mica come gli altri.”  
“Lo so.”  
Allora Sherlock, con un sorriso minuscolo, gli fece spazio, appiattendosi contro la parete, e John ubbidì prontamente. Appena fu sul fianco il bambino gli si attaccò, affondando la testa nel petto, il libro che perdeva improvvisamente di ogni interesse. Il dottore ricominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena e, quando fu vicino al sedere e dovette trattenersi per stringerlo, tutto il suo corpo si rizzò. Qualsiasi genitore avrebbe toccato il proprio bambino ovunque, perché lui aveva dovuto resistere? Il corpo di un bambino è fatto di gommapiuma, non è carne vera, non c’è nulla di fisico, è quasi puro spirito – e lui ne era consapevole, era sempre stato così da quando esisteva il mondo, eppure si era dovuto trattenere dall’accarezzarlo, sentendosi colpevole di qualcosa – ma cosa? Si domandò se non ci fosse altro, dietro – ed era così per forza, altrimenti per quale altro motivo si sarebbe fermato per un gesto così naturale, familiare?  
Sentì Sherlock spingere con la testa contro di lui, come un cucciolo, richiedendo ancora le sue coccole, le sue attenzioni. John scelse di ignorare le proprie domande e continuare come prima, perché il bambino, il cui cervello non smetteva mai di macchinare, non si insospettisse, non iniziasse a porre domande a cui John non avrebbe saputo (e voluto) rispondere.

Sherlock cominciò ad essere una presenza quasi tangibile durante le sue notti. Prima sognava di entrare negli incubi del bambino come un cavaliere dall’armatura bianca, scintillante, trafiggerli come draghi, salvandolo e portandolo via con sé.  
(un bambino di soli undici anni che soffriva di incubi perenni; come poteva non spaccare a metà il cuore di chiunque gli stesse vicino?)  
Poi, ogni tanto, i sogni prendevano un’altra forma che John guardava come uno spettatore esterno; si ricordava di se stesso come costretto su una sedia, mentre si guardava con Sherlock, sperando di riuscire a svegliarsi ma fallendo, e ricordava l’espressione tenera, felice del suo bambino, e la propria così soddisfatta, e il corpicino magro, così piccolo sotto le sue mani –  
Non c’era una volta che John si svegliasse senza urlare, in una pozza di sudore, con la voce incastrata in gola, che bruciava.

Pensò di andare a trovarlo in camera sua, una mattina. Erano tre giorni che non si vedevano perché Sherlock aveva un po’ di febbre, solo qualche linea ma il giusto perché John lo relegasse in camera.  
(“Ubbidisce solo a lei, dottor Watson, deve assolutamente svelarci il suo segreto!”  
Io gli voglio bene, al contrario di voi.)  
(ma quanto gli potrà far male il mio affetto, se non lo tengo sotto controllo? Se non tengo me stesso sotto controllo? In cosa si tramuterà, il mio affetto?)  
John gli aveva regalato un vecchio mangianastri – non l’ultimo ritrovato tecnologico, o un iPod, ma a Sherlock era piaciuto un sacco, soprattutto perché aveva così anche ereditato moltissime musicassette di musica classica. Quando John era entrato stava ascoltando un pezzo di violino.  
“L’autunno, Claudio Abbado”, gli aveva detto, in italiano, quando si era reso conto di essere osservato. Gli sorrise – come poteva sorridergli così apertamente? Come non era ancora riuscito a leggerlo? Lui, che conosceva l’origine della polvere, che sapeva leggerne i granelli incastrati nelle ciglia, ancora non lo aveva smascherato?  
(e se invece lui ne fosse perfettamente conscio, e ti avesse così detto di sì?)  
Le mani dentro le tasche dei pantaloni, si pizzicò forte le cosce perché i pensieri sparissero in una nuvola di vapore.  
“Come va la febbre?”, gli domandò avvicinandosi. Si disse che se riusciva a stargli vicino senza desiderio avrebbe significato che era guarito – una febbre come quella del bambino, passeggera, che non voleva dire nulla, che non avrebbe intaccato i suoi organi permanentemente.  
“Sto bene, sto bene.”  
Sherlock gli si arrampicò addosso, accucciandosi su di lui come sul trono che gli spettava di diritto. John, con disappunto, notò le sue occhiaie. Considerando che era un po’ che non faceva incubi, significava che era volontariamente rimasto sveglio per molte più ore di quelle consentite ad un bambino della sua età. Ma Sherlock, che aveva intuito il suo pensiero (fino a dove arrivavano i suoi occhi, la sua mente? Sin dentro le ossa, sin dentro l’anima?), lo guardò con sguardo da cucciolo abbandonato, una tecnica che aveva così tanto affinato e così tanto resa sua che avrebbe dovuto brevettarla.  
“Mi leggi qualcosa?”  
“Dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te, Sherlock.”  
“Ma come leggi tu è più bello, e poi non ho dormito, vorrei dormire un po’ ma da solo non riesco…”  
“Stai dicendo che la mia voce è noiosa?”  
“No, è tranquillizzante.”  
John sorrise, strusciò la guancia contro di lui e, felice di se stesso, (non è successo niente! Non voglio toccarlo, non voglio far nulla che normali attività padre figlio! Non sono malato, sono normale, non è mai successo niente! Amo questo bambino con tutto me stesso, esattamente come un padre, sono il padre del bambino più intelligente e bello dell’universo, il mio piccolo Sherlock) acchiappò dal comodino la vecchissima copia del Piccolo Principe che gli aveva regalato – Sherlock diceva sempre che, a parte Harry Potter, non riusciva a sopportare nessun libro per bambini, se non glielo leggeva lui.

Si prese tre giorni di ferie di fila. Pensò di avere bisogno di staccare, di dover fare qualcosa di nuovo. Con questo pensiero in testa chiamò sua sorella.  
“Guarda che non posso darti neppure una sterlina.”, è il suo saluto. Se una volta lo diceva sul serio, adesso è quasi un codice, una battuta teatrale.  
“Ma chi lo avrebbe mai detto… come stai? Clara?”  
“Entrambe bene. Tu? Com’è lavorare coi bambini?”  
“Stressante, ma c’è questo bambino straordinario, Sherlock.”  
“… che razza di nome è Sherlock?”  
“Non è questo l’importante. È questo bambino così intelligente che farebbe impallidire tutti i tuoi colleghi avvocati.”  
“Addirittura!”  
Gliene parlò con la forza e l’intensità di un genitore, e si compiacque di se stesso, si rimpinzò fino a scoppiare di quelle belle sensazioni. Parlò di lui per venti minuti di fila, sentendosi così felice.  
“Wow, se questo Sherlock avesse dieci anni di più direi che ti sei innamorato di lui!”  
Le parole di sua sorella lo gelarono sul posto. Ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di ridere.   
“Sì, vero? Peccato che sia solo un bambino, dovresti poi vedere com’è bello!”  
“Sì, sì, immagino… senti, sono contenta di sentirti, ma devo andare. Ci vediamo per un caffè, la prossima settimana? Mattino presto, prima di iniziare a lavorare.”  
“Certo, sentiamoci poi su Skype. A poi, Harriet.”  
“A poi, Hamish.”  
Un forte prurito sottopelle lo infiammò appena prima di chiudere la telefonata. Perché le aveva parlato di Sherlock? E in quali termini? Erano così strani rispetto a quelli con cui parlerebbe un genitore?  
No, non lo erano. Chiunque sarebbe stato orgoglioso di quel bambino splendido sotto tutti i punti di vista. Lui era solo un ottimo padre, o surrogato di padre. Insomma, era un individuo perfettamente normale, con un’affettività normale e una predilezione per un bambino particolarmente solo, ma così dolce, e bisognoso.  
(eppure non si era infuriato quando lo aveva visto punire? La suora di tedesco lo stava sculacciando, quando era entrato nella stanza in cui dormiva Sherlock e l’aveva vista, e le aveva urlato contro. Si era successivamente scusato, ma rimaneva il fatto che il sangue gli aveva offuscato gli occhi. Lo avrebbe sempre fatto?  
Ma non erano così che si comportavano tutti i genitori?   
Sì, sì, lo era. Era così. Per forza.)  
Si calmò. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, se fosse rimasto saldo nella sua posizione. Lo amava come un figlio, e non c’era niente di male – anzi, era così nobile, così profondamente dolce.

Ma fu quando portò tutti i bambini in piscina con le maestre che si rese conto che non poteva più stare da solo con Sherlock, che si stava raccontando un sacco di bugie, e che non sapeva più come convivere con loro.

***

Si fece assumere in un ospedale fuori Londra, dove il lavoro sarebbe stato così tanto da non lasciargli il tempo neppure di respirare. Usciva e tornava a casa coi ritmi del sole, in estate. Se altri bambini entrarono mai nei suoi pensieri lui non se ne accorse – o cercò di non accorgersene -, ma niente riuscì a distrarlo dal pensiero di Sherlock – lo ha abbandonato ferendolo, ma se non lo avesse abbandonato lo avrebbe ferito di più. Non era mai stato così poco certo su qualcosa; non sapeva se avrebbe resistito, se non ne avrebbe approfittato. Non si era mai conosciuto abbastanza. E Sherlock, invece? Lo conosceva sufficientemente per comprendere la sua decisione? Questo pensiero lo tormentava in continuazione. Si ritrovò consunto entro due mesi, privo di qualsiasi forza.  
Lo rivide sulla metro, quando Sherlock doveva avere vent’anni. Era diventato esattamente come John lo immaginava; alto, sottile, così duro e fragile. Si nascose dietro il giornale. Stava ascoltando qualcosa, gli auricolari bianchi dentro le orecchie, a volume così alto che poteva scorgere qualche nota persino lui, a diversi metri di distanza. Violino. Lo colpì una fitta potentissima di nostalgia. Forse era l’unico metodo che era riuscito a scoprire per far tacere la propria testa. Trovò ferite sulle mani, un lobo tagliato a metà. Nella borsa aperta scorse l’antologia di Poirot che gli aveva regalato, la copertina macchiata, gli angoli distrutti. Gli venne da piangere, avrebbe voluto alzarsi per abbracciarlo e non lasciarlo andare mai più, (chi lo stava proteggendo dal mondo, adesso?) ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu guardarlo scivolare via tra la gente.


End file.
